The Start of Something New
by elin2002
Summary: What if Zack, Slater, Screech, Kelly, and Jessie went to school with some of the cast of Rent read on to find out. This story is co written between myself and tkrocks219.


September 24th 1993 was the start of a new life for 4 friends originally from Bayside, California. Their names were Zack Morris, Kelly Kapowski, Samuel Screech Powers, and AC Slater. They all decided to attend California State University together. All for different reasons... Zack and Kelly wanted to stay together, Screech and Slater just didn't want to leave their preppy. When they got there the boys brought up their stuff first considering it was nothing but a few duffel bags and a few boxes of stuff their mothers sent and Screech's computer stuff. Then Zack and Slater headed back downstairs to get Kelly's which was significantly more.

"Kel, baby I love you but did you leave anything at home?" Asked Zack.

"I left plenty. You know that you helped me pack." She answered.

"Well I really wouldn't consider that packing." He said thick with innuendo.

"I tried to pack, I don't know what you were doing." Kelly said with a smile while she grabbed a suitcase.

"Oh really cause I think you were saying _'Oh Zack harder.'._"

"Geeze preppy my ears my EARS man, I love you guys but really please." Slater said walking by them on the way to grab another case out of the trunk with a disgusted look on his face.

"That's not what I said what I actually said was _'Right there Zack hit that spot.'_ You are the one who decided to go faster and harder." She said quietly.

"REALLY! Guys save it for your honeymoon." Said Slater.

"So the pig has left the pen and is actually disgusted by such innuendos." A familiar voice bellowed.

"MOMMA! What are you doing here?" Slater asked.

"Well I decided to move back home when I found out you all were going to college together. I was really lonely in New Haven. Yale is not what it was cracked up to be." said Jessica Myrtle "Jessie" Spano.

"But it worked didn't it. You slept really well that night." He said with a smile at the sight of his friend.

"No I slept really well cause I was tired from packing up my room and your room. Hey Jessie." She said giving one of her oldest friends a hug and sticking her tongue out at Zack.

"Real mature Kel, what grade are you in?" Zack asked sarcastically with a smile.

"Uh last time I checked Zack maturity wasn't one of your strong points." Jessie said. "Oh and by the way PIG your still gonna be my Papa like I said back at Bayside."

All of a sudden they heard a little voice talking to her father or who they assumed to be.

"But Daddy I'm too little to go to college all alone. I can't wead yet." Said the little girl.

"Who told you were going to college all alone?" The dad asked.

"Uncle Collins." The dad rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Sweetie Uncle Collins was just teasing you, I'll be here all the time nothing is going to change from the way it was back home, well accept your aunts and uncles won't be waking Daddy up all the time."

"Good cause they wakey me too." Said the little girl.

The father and daughter moved on and the others giggled to themselves a little.

"She is so cute." Said Kelly to Jessie.

"Yeah she is. Don't be going and getting any ideas." Jessie said sternly.

"Oh didn't I tell you that came back positive."

"WHAT?!" Yelled Jessie and Zack who looked panicked.

"I'm kidding that is a long way off. I'm not ready and I know you defiantly aren't."

"You got that right. But just so you know I would be there if you ya know were." Zack then cleared his throat. "Yeah, let's go up shall we."

"So where's Screech?" Asked Jessie.

"He had some orientation thing earlier in the week." Said Slater.

"We just brought up the rest of his stuff with us." Said Zack.

The guys borrowed a dolly and brought the rest of the girls stuff up in one load. The girls quickly set to unpacking.

"So about downstairs you guys are being careful right, I mean I know it's none of my business but you guys are being careful?"

"Of course we are. I love Zack, but I'm not ready for all of that and neither is he. I'm on the pill and he knows if there are no condoms there's nothing happening."

"Good."

"Hey, we're going to go return the dolly." Said Zack coming in.

"Okay." Said Kelly.

"Do you need anything while we're gone?"

"Yeah more closet space." Said Jessie.

"You can't have ours." Said Zack.

"Aww come on just a few things please?"

"No. There's three of us sharing and two of you. Make it work." He said with a smile and humor. "I'm leaving."

"I hate you!"

"You won't be saying that later on when you need something that only I can give you."

"Zack! You are not the only one with a dick on this campus." Said Kelly with a smile.

"No, but I have the matching puzzle piece to you."

"Aww. How disgusting and romantic at the same time." Said Jessie.

The boys returned the dolly and as they passed by one of the rooms with the door open they heard a male voice.

"Shit...Ow damnit...why the fuck couldn't they send this out here put together? But no Mo had to open her big mouth and say it would be more compact to send it in pieces in the box rather than put it in the trailer hookup whole."

"Daddy you saying bad words, you have to put 3 quarters in my piggy bank. Uncle Marky said so."

"Brooke baby, Daddy is trying to put your bed together can you just color quietly for a few minutes?"

"But Daddy I want to play outside."

"We can't play outside right now, Daddy has to get this room unpacked so we can be moved in."

"But I want to go outside!"

"Not now later, after your nap."

"Hey man, you okay?" Asked Zack poking his head in.

"Yeah. Just having trouble with the bed."

"You need help?"

"Sure, come on in. I'm Roger Davis and that's my daughter Brooke."

"Zack Morris."

"AC Slater."

"Nice to meet you."

"So what are we looking at exactly?" Asked Zack sitting down on the floor.

"It's my bed!" Said Brooke excited.

"It is? Are you sure?" Asked Zack.

"Yes silly, I sleep in it in New Yak."

"New York silly girl. We lived in New York." Said Roger with a smile.

"What brought you out here?"

"Needed a change in scenery. Figured I should do better for her if I had a real education not just a high school diploma."

"Aren't there colleges in New York?" Asked Slater.

"Yeah, but I have too many roommates who love to bug me."

"Got ya." Said Zack knowing what a crowed house was just by being at Kelly's house so often.

"You know if you ever need someone to watch her we could help out a bit, my girlfriend is great with kids."

"She better be she's one of 7." Said Slater.

"Thanks that might help out a bit."

"How about we help you out with the bed and then we can go over to the room and you can meet the others." Said Zack.

"Well actually as soon as we get it together and made Little One needs a nap, but maybe we'll pop over later."

"No problem. Let's get this done."

The boys got the bed done and made in record time and Brooke was sound asleep before her head hit the pillow.

"So we'll see ya around later." Said Zack quietly as to not disturb the sleeping girl.

"Yeah, I'll stop by. Thanks for your help."

"Hey no problem, it's better than owing to her piggy bank right?" Said Slater.

"I hate my friends Mark and Joanne for starting that." Said Roger with humor.

"Okay well see ya around hopefully." The boys said not knowing that they would see him sooner than later.

It was a few hours later and the gang had returned from the bookstore and looking through their purchases when there was a knock on the door. Zack who was closest opened it to reveal Roger and Brooke.

"Hey guys come on in." Said Zack closing the door behind them. "So Brooke how was your nap?"

"Good." She said excitedly as she looked around.

"That's awesome. So Roger, Brooke that's Kelly, Jessie, and Screech." Said Zack.

"Hey it's nice to meet you guys. I just wanted to pop by and introduce myself and let you know that I'm the RA on the floor so if you need help with anything come see me. I only have a few rules that the school. They actually gave me a list of a bunch to choose from so I picked the ones that I wouldn't be guilty of breaking myself. So here we go. 1. No loud music past 8 that's her bedtime. 2. Doors closed at 10. 3. No gambling, I'm broke I can't bail you out of trouble. 4. No drinking, I know you are all underage, and absolutely no drugs. I'm going to be a pain about this one. I will be doing random checks, you get caught with something more than cough syrup you get written to the dean. I got too much riding on this to go down with you. And last I want you all in the building at midnight there will be a sign in and out sheet downstairs with the guard I will check it every night. You break it you're grounded no going out the next weekend. Those are the rules guys I'm not a bad guy I just want you safe, if you girls need an escort somewhere after dark and these guys aren't available come find me I will help. That's it."

"No worries Roger we try to be there for the girls no matter what. But we must warn you that they can kick ass like any guy." Zack said.

"You should know you've been on the receiving end of enough of our beatings." Said Jessie with a smile as Brooke walked over and sat on the couch next to Kelly and Jessie.

"Hi sweetheart, how old are you?" Asked Kelly.

"I'm 4." Said Brooke.

"Wow you're getting to be a big girl." Said Jessie.

"Are you going to be going to pre-school here?" Asked Kelly.

"I don't know, Daddy am I?"

"Your Auntie Joanne would kill me if you weren't." Roger said with humor. "I arranged it with the school that it would be included in my package that she get to go to pre-school along with my room and board."

"That's a good deal, so what are you majoring in?" Asked Zack.

"English, and a minor in music. Which works out well considering I play guitar."

"Yeah, you any good?" Asked Slater.

"Was in a band for a while before she came along worked my through the clubs and bars."

"Cool." Said Slater.

"Yeah, then somethings happened I moved to New York City with her to live with a few of my buddies, and then we decided to come here so I could go to school."

"I know what you mean this was the only school that accepted all of us and Kelly and I together." Said Zack.

"Wait you all know each other from before?" Asked Roger.

"Yeah Jess and I live next door to each other, we met Screech, Kel, and our friend Lisa in Kindergarten, and Slater moved in Freshman year."

"My roommates and I all grew up within one block of each other."

"So Brooke what's your favorite cartoon?"

"I like Animaniacs."

"Yes she does. She tried to flush my watch and a bunch of barrettes down the toilet back at the loft just so she could say _'it go down the hole'_." Said Roger with a smile.

"Nice, I think Kel's little brother did that once." Said Zack.

"So what are your classes like this semester?" Asked Roger.

"Not sure yet orientation is tomorrow in the student union, so we'll go down early and check it out." Said Slater.

"Well hopefully you guys will get the classes you want." Said Roger.

"Are you starting out as a freshman?" Asked Screech.

"Yeah unfortunately." Said Roger with a small laugh.

"Welcome to the club." Said Slater.

Meanwhile the girls were still sitting on the couch talking to Brooke who was starting to rub her eyes and decided to suddenly lay her head on Kelly's lap. Kelly sat there and absent absentmindedly stroked her hair.

"I guess your right man, your girl is great with her." Roger said looking over to the couch. "I should get going, she starts daycare tomorrow morning. Thanks for everything, and if you guys need anything let me know I'll do my best to help." He finished gently and started for the door.

"You know if you ever need a sitter let us know." Said Kelly.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, you need a break every once in a while." She said.

"Cool thanks guys, well see you guys later." He said leaving.

It hit 10:00 and everyone decided to settle in for the night, the girls went into their room and with much protest the boys went to their's alone. At 6am Kelly and Slater's alarms went off and woke everyone up they all grabbed their stuff and headed for the co-ed bathroom.

"Shit! Kelly?" Asked Zack.

"What?"

"I forgot my shampoo can I borrow some?"

"If you come over here and get it?"

"Can I join you in there?" He asked jokingly.

"No just come get the shampoo." She answered with a laugh.

He grabbed the towel and walked over to where Kelly was showering and got the shampoo and practically ran back to his stall. Soon they were all done and headed down to the student union to grab breakfast and and register. They were slightly surprised when they saw Roger walk in with Brooke in tow.

"Hey Roger!"

"Hey guys."

"Hey I though she was going to daycare today." Asked Jessie who now had Brooke on her lap.

"She is I just didn't realize they don't open until 8." He said with a laugh. "So Little One what do you want for breakfast?"

"Campin Crunch." She said with finality.

"Captain Crunch it is, if they don't have it is Cheerios okay?"

"I guess so Daddy." Brooke said sticking her thumb in her mouth.

"Hey no sucking your thumb." He said with humor.

"You took my frow, I like my thumb." She answered.

"What's a frow?" Asked Kelly.

"Auntie Mo calls it my binky."

They began to fall in line for breakfast chatting about big things and little things. As soon as they began to walk to their table Kelly accidentally bumped into a woman around Rogers age almost spilling her orange juice on her suit.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry."

"It's fine I'll dry and luckily it's a dark suit. I'm Jasmine Sherman."

"Kelly Kapowski."

"Nice to meet you, so what year are you?"

"Freshman."

"And have you picked out a major?"

"I'm thinking pre-med. You?"

"I'm a professor in the political science department."

"GOOD MORNING AUNTIE JASMINE!" Brooke said excitedly.

"Hey little one are you ready for your first day of pre-school?" Jasmine asked.

"How did you know I go to pre-school today?"

"Uncle Collins told me."

"IS HE HERE?!" Asked Brooke excitedly again.

"No he's not, he's still in New York I think." Said Jasmine.

"It's great to see you, but what are you doing here?" Asked Roger giving her a hug.

"I'm the new Political Science professor, and it's good to see you too." Jasmine answered.

"Everything okay back home?" Roger asked curious.

"Yeah, every thing's fine Benny isn't being an ass and is sticking to his end of the deal, I think it's cause he's afraid of Joanne." She said with a smile.

"That's good and he is afraid of her, I'm more afraid of her when my grades come in." He said with a smile.

Everyone finished breakfast and got in line for registration they found out they all had to take Philosophy 101 with a professor that wasn't determined yet but they had the book list. Roger felt good about taking the class considering how long him and Collins had lived together and he actually read and had some of the books on the list already.

Breakfast came and went and it was time for their first class Philosophy 101

"I bet this guy is gonna be a hard ass old geezer that will fail you just because you look at him funny." Zack said.

Well Zack I would doubt that, I mean he could be more of a prankster than anything." Jasmine said with a smile.

They all walked into the room and Roger spotted someone very familiar sitting in the chairs, he turned and looked at Jasmine and she just smiled back and waved.

"Have a fun class guys." And with that she made her way back to her room.

They all found seats around the room the girls sat in the front with the boys sitting in the way back.

"I can't believe we have a 9 am class. This is not what I thought college would be like." Said Zack out loud.

"I know what you mean, my clock doesn't go off until noon." Said the man sitting in front of him. "Tell ya what I ran across a copy of this guy's midterm, you want a copy?"

"Sure how much?" Asked Zack.

"$20." Roger just leaned his head back quietly laughed to himself.

The small tone ran out and the guy in front of Zack got up and ran to the front of the room. Zack watched in confusion. He then sat on the desk.

"Good morning children, I'm Professor Tom Collins."

"No." Zack whined.

"Now this is Philosophy 101 if you were looking for Business Math 102 you are obviously in the wrong room. So a few things I don't know my midterm any better than you guys do. I have been known to sit up writing it the night before, one midterm I wrote my girl was on the computer and I was dictating the questions to her, because my niece wouldn't sleep anywhere but in my arms that night. So you sir in the back if you would open that piece of paper I handed you and read aloud what it says?" Roger smiled at the memory of that night Brooke wouldn't sleep and Roger had lost his patience, so Collins took her and Angel sat at the computer and typed out the midterm for him. Zack opened the paper and read it to himself. "Come on while I'm still young."

"Didn't your mama ever teach you not to take anything from strangers." Said Zack. Zack turned to his left only to find Roger rolling on the floor practically in hysterics.

"He got you dude he got you gooooooooooooood, I still can't believe that the gag works hahahahaha." Roger said as he winked at Collins.

"Wait you guys know each other?" Asked Zack.

"What us? Nope never met him before." Said Roger hiding his smile.

"Unbelievable, totally unbelievable." Said Zack.

"The prankster got pranked." Said Kelly.

"This is how we do it in college boy, hang on to your money better." Said Collins.

"Can I at least get it back?"

"I'll think about it. I'll let you know at the end of class." Said Collins before moving on with the rest of his lesson, he told them about what to expect from the class and handed out the syllabus. He didn't mention that at one point he was going to teach them his theory, he learned over the years not to really tell the classes about this and there was more chance he could actually get through the section.

Class ended about an hour later and Collins made his way up to where the boys were sitting.

"Here's your 20. Don't spend it all in the same place." He said handing the money back to Zack.

"Thanks."

"So how's the munchkin?" Collins asked Roger.

"She's good she's at daycare if you have the time later come with me and get her." Said Roger.

"Yeah what time?"

"My last class ends at 3." He gave Roger a manly hug and told him he'd see them later.

The group went the rest through the rest of the day and headed off to their separate classes. The boys and Roger had English. Later on in the day the girls and guys headed towards Lecture Hall 3 to a waiting Jasmine Sherman. What they didn't know was that she already knew of the gag that Collins pulled.

"Good afternoon everyone welcome to Poly Sci 102 I'm Professor Sherman, as some of you already know and in this class we shall be discussing the political, social, and economic facets of our world as we know it. Now since this is a small class why don't we go around and introduce ourselves. Starting with you." She said smiling at Roger.

"Roger Davis."

"Kelly Kapowski."

"Jessie Spano.

"A.C. Slater."

"Zack Morris."

"Screech Powers."

"John Ross."

"Celeste Michaels."

"Great now that we are all introduced we can now begin talking about why you are all here and that is to learn."

The class went by smoothly and soon it was time for the class to end. Jasmine told them to read about 20 pages of a book she assigned them. Roger knew what he would be doing when Brooke went to bed.

"So how did class with Professor Collins go?" She asked Roger with a smile.

"Good, he got Zack pretty well by trying sell him a midterm."

"Which you know is total bullshit considering he doesn't have one yet." Said Jasmine.

"Yeah, he told the class about the night Brooke wouldn't sleep and he had to dictate to Angel. Let me tell you that night was pretty funny a few times he was talking to fast for her to type, well the first few times she asked him nicely to slow down, then after that there were some Spanish swears involved."

"Hahahahaha nice I always liked Angel, she was a great friend. I still can't believe that she told me _'Take care of Collins when I'm gone.'_." Jasmine said.

"Are you kidding me one of the last things she said to me was _'Oh, honey if only you were gay, I'd dump Collins for you any day and Brooke could be ours.'_ Then she laughed." Said Roger. "So he said he was going to come with me to go get Brooke from daycare, you would like to join us?"

"Of course and then I'll make dinner, because goodness knows that child can't survive on food from the Student Union."

"That's why I love you Jasmine you always know what's best for us." Said Roger with a smile. "Shall we go, there is a princess waiting for us."

They arrived at the day care to a waiting Brooke. Who was looking impatient and irritated.

"You late Daddy! You said you can be here when the hands were on the 3, well the little hand is on the 6. You late." Said Brooke.

"I know honey, but I had to wait for some people, that will hopefully take the 4 year old heat off me. Come on in guys."

"Hey Princess Brooke how was school today?" Jasmine asked.

"Auntie Jasmine! Uncle Collins! What you doing here?" Asked Brooke giving them the biggest hugs she could.

"Well Uncle Mark got a new job and was doing good, so we decided that you might need some help keeping Daddy in line and getting him to do his homework." Said Collins as Brooke giggled.

"Hehe Daddy say bad words yesterday when he was fixing my bed Auntie Jasmine. Now I have 3 more quarters in my piggy bank." Brooke said.

"Well we'll have to take that piggy down to the bank soon and deposit those 3 quarters."

"How much will that make?" She asked curiously.

"My were a chatting 4 year old, I still can't believe that Mark and Joanne started this." Roger said with a smirk.

"I'll have to check your book when we get there." Said Jasmine.

"Believe it pretty boy I mean out of all of us you have the dirtiest mouth." Collins said.

"He's right Rog. Most of the money in that piggy bank comes from you." Said Jasmine holding Brooke's hand as they walked. They continued to walk up to the dorms where Jasmine literally bumped into Kelly a second time.

"I'm so sorry Dr. Sherman, good thing I didn't have any orange juice with me this time." Kelly said rather embarrassed.

"It's ok Kelly everyone gets a bit lost in thoughts once in a while." Jasmine said.

"Hi Kelly!"

"Hey Brooke, how was pre-school today?"

"It was fun, but Daddy was late."

"Well that's okay once in a while Zack's always late picking me up and we live in the same suite. It's a man thing sweetheart."

"Hey. That's not nice." Said Roger.

"But it's true." Said Kelly.

"Hey I was going to come over and ask you guys I bought a ton of food so I was wondering if you all would like to come over to Roger's for dinner?" Asked Jasmine.

"If I don't have to choke down one of the guys' creations tonight I'm sure Jessie and I are in. I'll check with the guys and we'll be there what time?"

"5. Little one has a 7:30 bedtime." Said Jasmine.

"Sounds good. We'll see you guys then." Said Kelly.

"See ya later." Said Roger.

"Bye Kelly!"

"Bye Sweetie."

"She's good looking, you gonna ask her out?" Asked Collins to Roger.

"I think Zack would have a small issue with that."

"Why?"

"Because they've been dating since before Princess was born."

"Ah. Lucky guy." Said Collins.

"Aren't you gay?" Asked Roger jokingly.

"Yup. But I can appreciate a good looking woman." Said Collins.

"I sure hope you can." Said Jasmine hearing their conversation.

It was soon 5 and everyone was waiting for dinner to be served. Kelly made sure she had quarters with her just in case Zack and Slater got mouthy by hanging around with Roger and Collins.

"So Dr. S whats for dinner tonight?" Jessie asked.

"Well Jess and everyone else I'll tell you after dinner." Jasmine said. Kelly understood the trick and just nodded. "See Brook won't go near a V-E-G-E-T-A-B-L-E, and the pasta is stuffed with S-P-I-N-A-C-H."

"It sounds great, thank you for making dinner for us. Cause I don't know what these guys were planning but we weren't looking forward to it." Said Jessie.

"I know the feeling if it was up to Roger, they would eat at the Student Union all the time."

"I hear you I mean who knows what might happen, the food isn't bad but it isn't great either." Zack said.

The group ate dinner with fun conversation and Brooke entertaining them with her antics she was talking to the pasta and saying the pieces were dancing on her spoon.

"Princess stop playing with your food."

"But Daddy I'm not doing it. The 'olies are."

"Well then tell the 'olies to stop."

"Olie, Daddy says to stop dancing." The group laughed and continued on with their conversations.

After dinner they all sat around and talked some more about their lives and got to know each other, Zack told them of some of the pranks they had pulled off in the principal's office. Brooke made out with two bucks worth of quarters by the time she had gotten ready for bed.

"Okay Princess it's time for pajamas, they are over on the bed."

"Okay Daddy."

The night ended with the kids saying their good nights and see you tomorrow. Kelly promised Roger that she and Jessie would babysit brook the next day.


End file.
